


Baby girl, I can't do this

by Sleepy_Princess_Jade



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brisa is also Bisexual, Brisa wants to love her girlfriend, F/F, F/M, Gen, Jade is bisexual, Jade needs to be loved, Jade wants to be with her girlfriend, Lo has issues, Lo is lesbian, Lo needs to be loved, Maddie is Pansexual, Maddie is tired of everyone, OCs - Freeform, Other, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, not good with tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Princess_Jade/pseuds/Sleepy_Princess_Jade
Summary: Lo wants to Trust and Love someoneMaddie wants to help her friends and save her boyfriendJade wants to feel safe without hidingBrisa wants to sleep peacefully without worryingand Brandon wants to know what's going on.What will they do when they all get confronted by the truth?





	Baby girl, I can't do this

Brisa and Brandon pants as they ran down the street of the town, the ground was lifting up as they ran. They tried to keep from falling back, Remembering what the girls have told them.

 

_"You have to trust us"  
  
_ _Jade looks down as her hands turned bright blue, all the scars on her body turned icy blue, Her eyes turned such a bright blue that it looked white. It scared the two, backing away slightly. They were frighten, they don't even know what's going on. Lo nervously rubbed her forehead as her scares on her glowed orange, and so did her eyes._

_"I'm sorry to put you all in danger..But we have to save you.."_   
  


_"What the hell is going on? And where is Maddie?"_

_Brandon yelled at the two, approaching the two._

_"What happened to her?!"_

_Brandon shoved Jade a bit, Jade eyes glowed brighter as her lips formed a scowl. She growled at him and grabbed his arm.Before she could do anything remotely harmful, Brisa pulled Brandon back, who tried to shove her off._

_"If it was up to me, I'll leave you **dead** " _

_Her voice bounced off the silent walls of the school's empty halls. She sounded serious about leaving him for whatever this death was going to be for him. He noticed the ice rise up Jade's leg to back off. "You fucked her over, I'm doing this only for her" Jade huffed as she looked outside. At that moment it was calm. "You remember Div?"_

_The two nods as Brandon shutters in memory, her pressing against him as she tried to seduce him._

_"She is after you two until we confront her."_

_"Then why can't you confront her? Leave me and Brisa out of this!"_

_"Because you fucking idiot, We are going to die either way, if we get you in or you stay out. Now you have to follow our directions if you want live"_

_The two looked at the two girls who sighed. "Run, run to the safe house"_

_Brisa raised her eyebrow, "So mine?"_

_Jade nodded as she approached the long haired girl. She moves her hair behind her ear, looking into her brown eyes. "Trust me, Okay?"_

_The Pale teen bit her lip before kissing the brown skinned teen, who kissed back. Brandon coughed making the two back away, They most definitely were going to continue this later...if they make it.  
_

_"Promise, Let's go!"_

_As Brisa and Brandon started to walk out the school, until a red force slammed Brisa to the lockers, knocking the breath out of her._

_"Shit"_

_Lo opened a teleporter behind Brisa, watching her fall through. She looked at Brandon who was frozen with fear_

_"Don't fight the portal"_

_Were the last words Brandon heard as he was swallowed by a orange circle. It was hard to breathe, he felt like he was drowning. But, he felt a presence of someone with green sparks through the portal. He felt at ease as he fell through and landed in the middle of the street. Next to him was Brisa, breathing heavily. He looked at his hands before clenching them and standing up. He needed answers, and obviously Brisa had to know something_

_"Come on"_

_Brisa stood up and dusted herself off, Brandon gazed up at her._

_"There's much more then Div"_

Brandon looked behind them, his eyes widening seeing the street being torn apart. It felt like something in a super hero move he was living. 

Div's eyes were red, with a smirk getting bigger and Bigger. But Brisa and Brandon saw something they didn't want to see in a million years

Lo on the ground bleeding

and Jade falling out the sky..

* * *

 

That might have seemed like the beginning of them on the run, but there's more. There's more. 

How come Brisa knows about this but not Brandon?

Why does Jade want him dead?

What did Lo do?

Where the hell is Maddie?

These questions will be answered as these chapters start to tell the story on the lives of five teenagers. 

 


End file.
